Blake Belladonna vs Ryüko Matoi
Blake Belladonna vs Ryüko Matoi is an Episode of DEATH BATTLE!, with Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Ryüko Matoi from Kill la Kill. Description Who of these two girls of anime who have powers and swords will win? Introduction Skyblazero: The anime has alot of girls! Anti-Sky: And this two are girls of anime who have powers and swords! Skyblazero: Like Blake Belladonna, the black huntress from RWBY! Anti-Sky: And Ryüko Matoi, the owner of Senketsu from Kill la Kill! Skyblazero: He's Anti-Sky and I'm Skyblazero. Anti-Sky: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Blake Belladonna Skyblazero: Racism. Opression. Hatred. These are all the things Blake Belladonna had to deal with for years due to her heritage as Faunus. Anti-Sky: The Faunus are pretty much humans with animal-traits like ears and tails, and as we all know if literally Anything about you is differant, you're an outcast. Skyblazero: Blake for example, has an extra set of ears, that's are Cat-Like ones to be exact. Anti-Sky: She born into the White Fang Organization and she participated into protests and movements to try and fight for her race's equality but however,after her father stepped down as the White Fang's Leader and Blake said some very harsh words to her parents calling them cowards from abandoning their goals, the White Fang's new leader had a new way of thinking and is Forcing humans to accept us! Skyblazero: Yeah, let's kill, lie, and steal, that will surely get them to accpet us as their equal and the Faunus of the White Fang began to use scare tactics, forcing equallity with their human brethen. However,Blake began to question these ways, so she left. While it was working, she felt guilty over what she had done, and left the White Fang,deciding to help humanity be.... Becoming a Huntress! Anti-Sky: By enrolling at Beacon Academy. Soon finding herself on the color-coordinated Team.... The Team RWBY! Skyblazero: Well, time to explain her skills. Anti-Sky: Blake's signature weapon is called Gamble Shroud which is both a pair of Katanas and a Wip rolled into one and she has much more other weapons in the world of Renmant, Blake's weapon is too a fucking Gun! Skyblazero: Yup, Blake can do copies of herself named Shadow Clones, these copies can also be infused with dust for various effects, and she can turn bombs with fire dust and with earth dust she can make them harder than stone. Anti-Sky: She is too capable of outspeed a fucking Car and can slice missiles in mid-air, and her abilities as a Faunus is that by being a Cat-Like Faunus, has many Cat-Like Traits. Skyblazero: And much like a Cat she can see in complete Darkness and hear much better than a Human and Blake's ears are likely able to hear sounds on the same frecuency but Blake yet has her weaknesses. Anti-Sky: Her aura can run out, leaving her with normal human durability, and she is traumatized by her past. Skyblazero: However, don't here that messes up with the Black Huntress! Blake Belladonna: Who say's I'm done fighting? Ryüko Matoi Skyblazero: Honnouji Academy is controlled by the president of the Studen Council, Satsuki Kiryuin. Anti-Sky: And one of the students of the Academy is Ryüko Matoi! Skyblazero: Ryüko is a 17-years-old daughter of Isshin Matoi as in all good story this is murdered and also that Ryüko believes that was Satsuki and sought answers from the because. Altough more afternon appears a crazy girl with a dress pink, use umbrella, and has a smile that seems of girl but in really is a demon! Anti-Sky: And also that Satsuki is his sister and that his mother is a crazy that by any reason unknown you like thumb to Satsuki. Skyblazero: What are you fighting against leaders of the glubs of Academy, members of Elite 4, and Satsuki, as against Nui (It was she who killed Ryüko's Father) and Ragyo (Who is the mother of Satsuki and later is revealed that also is the mother of Ryüko), is the Kamui, Senketsu. Anti-Sky: The Kamui are clothes but made life fibers that give especial abilities to your user when they suck blood from this, another example of Kamui, is the Junketsu, the Kamui of Satsuki and temporaly also was Ryüko, when this was mentally controlled by Ragyo. Skyblazero: But even without Senketsu, Ryüko is capable of defeat several students with uniform Goku, and before say something, not are or oranges with blue, or not allows to launch Kamehamehas or Fly, only you as strenght and resistance increased to which them used. Anti-Sky: Is by this reason that Ryüko isn't completely human, she is an old experiment of Ragyo, this made long ago that he made togheter Isshin, or rather, Soichiro Kiryuin. Skyblazero: But Ragyo scrap to Ryüko as every good mother and Soichiro rescued to Ryüko but so Ragyo not find it is to change the name to Isshin Matoi, but that's not you served as much to say. Anti-Sky: The main armor of Ryüko is the Scissor Blade, a part of a pair of GIANT swords, oh man I really want have it! Skyblazero: The Scissor Blade was created by Isshin these are the unique weapons capable of cut and destroy them life fibers, these in addition to its size, Isshin made them indestructible. The other part of the Scissor Blade it has Nui Harime the Killer of Ryüko's father, altough Ryüko the recovery more forward. Anti-Sky: But the weapon of rather friend of Ryüko that you gave the opportunity to all them problems that appeared in the serie was Senketsu. Skyblazero: Senketsu was created by Isshin similar to them uniform Goku this made that life fibers and this also as the most of Kamuis gives you powers and skills to its user as this you sucks the blood. Anti-Sky: When Senketsu sucks her blood to Ryüko, this gets strenght and resistance superhumans also finished almost nacked. Skyblazero: At the beginning she wasn't capable of use all the power of Senketsu, by that Ryüko use felt a great shame to use it, but in the end was capable to use all the power of Senketsu when understood they needed to synchronize with Senketsu. Anti-Sky: Ryüko besides own your state that we could say "normal" when used to Senketsu Ryüko has other three modes. Skyblazero: Senketsu Senjin grows multiple blades around the body and gets claws like Wolverine. Anti-Sky: Senketsu Shippu, allows Ryüko fly, it part lack of is return ones propellants and them crets (them eyes of Senketsu) is back to back in form some wings and in the end, the Senketsu Senjin Shippu, in this mode combines the previous two, in this mode can fly and it seems to Wolverine. Skyblazero: Ryüko has a Transformation that does get after absorbing a large amount of Life Fibles, this transformation is called Senketsu Kisaragi. Anti-Sky: Ryüko in this state is capable to fly land space in a few seconds, breathing on the space, to be impaled by Ragyo, and can destroy the Life Fibers that Outrigger all the planet! Skyblazero: But Ryüko yet continue its mistakes, and posseses a small temperament problem. Anti-Sky: And that small temper get transformed into a monster once and Ryüko is a girl who is very stubborn and very impulsive, what causes that make large follies, a good example is go against Ragyo without Senketsu. Skyblazero: But don't here that messes up with Ryüko Matoi, she is the sexy owner of the Senketsu! Ryüko Matoi: I'm not the usual Ryüko Matoi right now. I'm a Ryüko Matoi who is fixiated on seeing what she want almost within reach Intermission Skyblazero: Alright the combatants are sets let's end this debate once and for all. Anti-Sky: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight A Narrator was into a Tournament with many Public screaming in emotion. Narrator: Lady and Gentlemen. Today is happening a duel of Academies between Honnouji and Beacon! Suddenly the Public starts to scream in more Emotion. Narrator: Well time to present the first fight of the Tournament. Into my left it's Blake Belladonna, the Black Huntress! Blake Belladonna is walking right into the stadium of the Tournament as the Public said. Public: LET'S GO BLAKE!!!! Narrator: And in my right it's Ryüko Matoi, the owner of Senketsu! Ryüko suddenly was walking up into the stadium looking at Blake with a serious exprettion. Public: LET'S GO RYÜKO!!! Suddenly both Blake and Ryüko looks eachother, until Ryüko decide to said. Ryüko: Prepare you to a beating! Suddenly, Blake said. Blake: Let's see! Suddenly, Ryüko pull out his Scissor Blade as Blake pull out his Gamble Shroud. Narrator: Well, the combatants are preparing themselves and now it's time to start this Tournament! The Public screams into emotion. Suddenly the Narrator said. Narrator: It's time to fight! They Ryüko and Blake runs at eachother preparing to start a sword fight as the Public is looking in emotion. FIGHT! Fight Both Ryüko and Blake started a Sword Fight clashing weapons alot of times, until Ryüko jumped trying to slash her. However, Blake dodged the attack easily. Then Ryüko tried slash her again but she jump to the side using one of his Shadow Clones. This happened alot of times making Ryüko start to get mad until Blake used again one of her Shadow Clones this time infused with some fire dust to escape making a explosion knocking Ryüko a bit. Then Blake decided use her Gamble Shroud, which wapped around Ryüko and pulled her for a punch. After she recovered the charge at her, she started Spinning her Scissor Blade and tried to slash Blake who however dodged it with ease jumping away using one of her Shadow Clones. Ryüko now was getting really mad and she decided be in Senketsu now. Blake was shocked and she asked Ryüko. Blake: What is it? Ryüko: It's just my uniform. Ryüko suddenly jumped up high and she swung up her Scissor Blade and she tried to slash Blake who jumped away to dodge the attack. Ryüko then tried to slash Blake who jumped to a side using an Explosive Shadow Clone making an Explosion threw Ryüko away. Suddenly Ryüko recovered and she was ramming at Blake sending her to a wall. Blake was hurt but she recovered slowly and she runned at Ryüko and both start a Sword Fight until Ryüko kicked her away. Ryüko suddenly decided to turn into it's true life fiber synchronized form. Blake: Other thing huh? Well let's see if you can beat me! Ryüko: It's your funeral now, BITCH! Ryüko ignored Blake and she runned at Blake slashing her alot of times making Blake starts to bleed a bit until Blake decided to do a Shadow Clone to escape of the beating and that Shadow Clone makes a Explosion sends Ryüko to the ground. Ryüko was hurt but she slowly gets up and both girls are really hurt now, both decided to end the fight right now.... Suddenly both starts to collide swords with a serious exprettion until Ryüko jumped trying to slash Blake who jumped away to dodge Ryüko's attack. Suddenly Ryüko spinned his Scissor Blade trying to slash Blake into a mad way who use his Gamble Shroud to block the attack and she kicked Ryüko away and used her Gamble Shroud, wipping Ryüko around to punch her alot of times until punched her into a wall. Ryüko decided to upgrade Senketsu to Senketsu Shippu and Ryüko runned at Blake like a yet and she pushed Blake into a wall. Then Ryüko decide to use his Scissor Blade slashing at Blake many times making she bleed until she decided to slash through Blake's body, ripping off Blake's body in a half and creating a Bloody Mess. K.O! The Narrator of the Tournament said. Narrator: It seems the winner of the Tournament is Ryüko Matoi! The Public screams in emotion by Ryüko's victory as Ryüko turns to normal walking out of the Tournament. Results Anti-Sky: WHOA, That tournament was really AMAZING, that's the BEST tournament that I see in my life! Skyblazero: True, well first than nothing Ryüko was a better fighter and has many transformations to end giving at Blake a really hard fight. Anti-Sky: Blake however was a much more calm fighter and got distract Ryüko much with her Shadow Clones making Ryüko ends up getting really mad. Skyblazero: And Ryüko is a much more violent and faster fighter but Blake is a better strategist than Ryüko. Anti-Sky: It seems Blake just ends up slashed fighting Ryüko! Skyblazero: The winner is: Ryüko Matoi!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle